


Warning for blatant exploitation of Popular Fanfic

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Also warning for perpetual bitterness over the abandonment of Solar Winds, Canon Compliant, Kinda, M/M, Post-Canon, So that's a thing, it's all very meta, wibbly wobbly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: Blaine had waited a long time to be famous enough to have fanfiction written about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com): Day 21 - Universe

Blaine had waited a long time to be famous enough to have fanfiction written about him.

The desire hit him back in his Glee club days at Mckinley, when he would scour the Show Choir blogs to learn about his competition. Some of the more popular standouts of show show choir –  Jesse St. James, Unique, Jean Baptiste – had had people writing fantastical accounts of their lives through fanfiction. The moment Blaine saw Jean Baptiste had his own Hogwarts au, he wanted it badly.

He never quite reached that peak in Glee club but he and Kurt had repute now. Ever since their debut of LGBT  _ Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf? _ they’d gotten enough traction to continue onto other exploits. Blaine was composing for Disney movies and his own Broadway shows, as well as acting in them. Kurt was performing on Broadway, in movies, and guest starring on Rachel’s TV show.

They were now, officially, famous enough for fanfiction.

Blaine’s desire had changed, though, since his initial exposure back in high school. Back then, he would have been happy for  _ anything  _ written about him, but now that ‘anything’ encompassed people shipping Blaine with people who weren’t his husband. There was fanfiction of him sleeping with Sam, with Lin Manuel Miranda, and with an uncomfortable amount of self-insert characters, most of whom were women. It’s like hey didn’t even  _ care _ that Blaine was gay.

So, no, Blaine no longer wanted just  _ any _ fanfiction about himself, he wanted fanfiction of him and Kurt. And thank goodness  _ that _ existed in droves.

“Look, Kurt, this one has us in an alternate universe where I’m a bad boy!” Kurt chuckles from the bathroom where he’s doing his nightly skin routine. “Hey, I could be a bad boy!” Kurt just snorts.

Blaine skims the story, humming as he reads. “They must follow Tina’s blog about McKinley. They have the basic framework from your junior year.”

“They’re writing about us in high school?” Kurt asks, his violin-like voice sounding ethereal in the echos of the bathroom. “That’s a little creepy, babe.”

Blaine makes a noise of displeasure in his throat. “Fine, I’ll find another one.”

It’s only a handful of seconds later when Kurt is sticking his head into the bedroom, his hair pulled back in a headband and his face covered in something gold. “They don’t have anything with this kids in it on there, do they?” Blaine suspects Kurt’s trying really hard not to wrinkle his brow in concern underneath his face mask. “I think we should put out a statement not to use the kids in fanfiction.”

Blaine’s already shaking his head. “No, I think we’re fine. There are some that have us with fictional babies – these must have been before Cian – but him and Rosa aren’t in any I don’t think.”

Kurt sighs out in relief, ducking back into the bathroom to finish his face.

Blaine keeps scrolling. “There’s this one where you’re the Avatar and I’m your firebending master!” Blaine says, excited, before immediately deflating. “Oh, but it’s been abandoned for four years.”

“Next.”

_ “-Hey, would you mind meeting me at 4 instead of 3? A dog just threw up on–” _

“We’ve read that one at least five times, Blaine.”

“I like it!” Blaine whines.

Kurt laughs. “Me too, babe, but please keep looking?”

Blaine scrolls. “ _ Rocky Horror _ au?”

“Already read it.”

“ _ Without me?!” _

Kurt shrugs, looking at Blaine in the mirror as he put away his moisturizers. “It’s from your point of view. You were in Amsterdam doing a Disney thing. I missed you.”

Blaine melts a little, but doesn’t keep himself from grumbling.

Blaine scrolls through a few more pages of fanfics that don’t really catch his interest before turning back to Kurt. “Can we just reread  _ The Sidhe _ ?”

Kurt sighs, coming back into the bedroom, looking clean. “Again?”

Blaine turns his puppy eyes at him. “I like how it’s about us being together in every universe.”

Kurt sighs again but curls himself around Blaine, placing a kiss at the top of his head. “I like that too.”

Blaine smiles and clicks the link.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fanfictions mentioned:  
> [Go your Own Way](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7222219/1/Go-Your-Own-Way) by [zavocado](http://tmblr.co/m4SQj1YEtiRw7-svn7y8CdA)  
> [Solar Winds](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6644171/1/Solar-Winds) by Morkan  
> [Little Numbers](http://iknowitainteasy.livejournal.com/812.html) by inknowitainteasy  
> [Floorshow](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=2359) by [Neaf](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewuser.php?uid=2150)  
> [The Sidhe](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6988158/1/The-Sidhe) by [Chazzam](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewuser.php?uid=565)
> 
> Nothing but total respect for all of these creators, blah blah blah.
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog this fic](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154773351900/warning-for-blatant-exploitation-of-popular-fanfic)


End file.
